


without me

by schneckle123



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, David - Freeform, Depression, Drinking, Homophobia, M/M, Matteo - Freeform, Smoking, Transphobia, angry, depending on what my brain spits out for part 2, dtw it'll be fine though i hope, fight, i dont know at this point. its just kinda sad and they may break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneckle123/pseuds/schneckle123
Summary: Where David gets jealous and then other shit goes down and it gets really messy but dtw I'll clean it up in chapter two :)





	1. Chapter 1

*There is some transphobia in it so just beware in case that could trigger you. Sorry btw*

 

“Matteo, can you get some groceries please, we’re running out of everything.” Hans was standing in the middle of the living room, where me and David were currently watching a movie. “Eh, now?” I asked, trying to see past him, “please. I’ll make dinner if you go. I have 50 Euro for you, from me and Linn.” “Fine.” I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. “I can come with if you want.” David smiled, looking up at me from in-between my legs. “If you want to.” I replied; a smile spread across my face. The two of us quickly got changed before grabbing the money and making our way to the nearby Aldi.

Once we collected everything we needed, plus all the things we didn’t need, we made our way to the register. Only two were open and the lines were long. “Looks like we’re waiting.” David noted, leaning his head on my shoulder from behind me, his hands resting on my stomach. “Holy shit, Matteo? Is that you?” I looked at the person and quickly recognized him. “Aaron? What the hell are you doing here?” I ask, stepping out of David’s embrace and hugging the guy in front of me. Me and Aaron went to school together before he moved away. “I’m visiting my grandparents, they just moved into a new flat, not far from here.” He explained. “You have to come over, I’ll let the guys know you’re here.” “Wait you’re still friends with Jonas and them.” “Of course, dang it so awesome that you’re back.” I couldn’t believe he was standing there. Me and him and the guys used to be inseparable, always causing trouble in school. “Hi.” I hear David’s voice from behind me. “Oh shit, I almost forgot. Aaron, this is David.” They shook hands awkwardly. “Hey, nice to meet you.” Aaron pulled a smile, “yeah, likewise.” I knew David was faking it. I knew him too well to know that that was not real. “Anyway, I’d love to come over, where do you live?” I gave Aaron my number and address, telling him to meet me in a couple of hours. 

“I can’t believe we ran into him. You know, he’s probably the first dude I ever had a crush on.” I recall as David and I made our way back to the apartment, our hands full of shopping bags. “ah.” Was all that came from David. He was awfully quiet. “You ok?” I ask, stopping to look at my boyfriend. “Yeah, great.” He replied and kept walking. “Are you jealous?” I ask, the possibility seeming very unlikely. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe. You didn’t even introduce me as your boyfriend. Am I embarrassing to you now? Is that it?” I’ve never heard him this angry. “David, I.” I didn’t know what to say. “You’re not embarrassing to me. I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t introduce you properly, it just didn’t occur to me that it would be such a problem.” “Yeah, whatever.” He waited by the front door for me, letting me unlock it before he stormed up the staircase. The apartment door was unlocked and so he let himself in, dropping the groceries off in the kitchen before disappearing into my room. I too dropped the grocery bags off in the kitchen, ignoring Hans’ curious look, before following behind David. Once in my room, I saw him throw his clothes from the night before into his backpack, which he never does. He usually leaves it them here so that I can wear them. “Where are you going?” I ask curiously, standing in my doorway. “Home.” He replied coldly. Of course, I couldn’t let that happen, so I strode over to him, taking the bag from his hands and pulling him into my body. “No, you’re not. You’re gonna stay here and enjoy the night with us. Listen, David, I fucked up and I’m sorry but let me make it up to you. ok?” He looked at me, his eyes sad. “ok.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “Good. Now unpack those clothes and let’s send a message to the group chat.” He nodded with a smile. 

A couple hours later, the whole gang was assembled, including Aaron. Everyone was super excited to see him, “man its been ages.” Jonas noted as the two of them hugged. “I know, way too long. Glad I met Matteo. What a coincidence.” “I know right, and Aldi of all places.” We laughed his hand landing on my shoulder. “Ah, we should drink,” I announce, standing up and walking to the kitchen to get some beers. Jonas appeared as well. “What’s up with David?” he asked, taking the beer bottles from my hand. “We had a fight earlier, I’ll explain later.” He nodded and together we walked back into the living room. David was sitting on the loveseat while Carlos, Abdi, and Aaron we sitting on the couch. Jonas joined them, handing out the beers. I, of course, sat down next to David, handing him a bottle. “Should I open it for you?” I asked, pulling a lighter from my pocket, pushing it under the lid of my bottle and flicking it off. “No, it’s fine.” He took the lighter from my hands and opened his own bottle, throwing the lid on the table and taking a big sip. “Alright lets cheers, to us and this reunion.” Aaron announced, all of us, except for David, putting our bottles in the middle. 

We talked for ages, about the old days and what we’ve been up to now. “So, any girls?” Aaron asked into the group. “Well, not really.” Jonas replied just before Abdi began telling some story about a chick, he met the other night. “What about you Matteo, any girls?” The question felt strange. Me and David had been sharing the love seat all night, our sides pressed together, did he really not know or was he just being weird about it. “Eh, no, no girls. I’m, eh, this, David is my boyfriend, I, isn’t it obvious?” I ask, the room going quiet. “I guess not.” Aaron answered, the air becoming incredibly thick. “Beer anyone?” I ask, getting up and pulling David up with me, interlocking our fingers just to make it that much more obvious. “Yeah, I’ll have one.” Abdi answered, clearly oblivious to the situation. “Cool.” I pulled David behind me and into the kitchen. 

“Ok, I’m sorry, that couldn’t have gone any more wrong.” I explain, turning towards him. His hand dropped from mine as he turned to the fridge, playing with the magnets on it. “It’s ok.” He replied, clearly not ok. “No, no it wasn’t,” I took a step towards him, pressing my lips against his neck, “it wasn’t.” I repeat. He unintentionally moved his head further to the side, exposing more of his neck. I kissed all the way to his jawline, before making my way towards his lips. The kiss we shared was slow, his hands reaching under my shirt and resting them on my exposed sides. “I’m sorry.” I whisper against his lips, “if you want, I’ll kick everyone out and we can go cuddle in bed.” “it’s ok. But I think I might actually go to bed, I’m exhausted.” I nod my head. Grabbing two beer out of the fridge, we make our way back into the living room. A conversation had started again and the tension was gone. “Eh, I’ll see you guys later. I’m gonna go to bed.” David announced into the group, he quickly went around, hugging everyone, except of course for Aaron, who he just waved to. He walked back to where I was standing, his hand sliding across my stomach and holding onto the fabric by my hips before pressing a kiss against my lips, “Don’t be too long.” he whispered quietly as his hands dropped away from me, his shoulder gently brushing against mine as he walked into my room. I couldn’t help but turn around and stare as his figure walked away. “That’s my boyfriend.” I announce, making almost everyone erupt in laughter. 

“So how long have you guys been together?” Aaron asked, “around 6-7 months. Honestly feels like a lifetime, he’s pretty awesome.” I reply, a smile finding its way onto my lips. “Yeah Matteo is pretty much hooked, David has charmed him through and through.” Jonas added, making me laugh. “How’d you guys meet?” His questions were valid but weird, why did he need to know. “Eh school.” I reply making him nod. “Ah.” “So, are we still gonna go out tonight or…?” It was Carlos, “Yeah, let’s go party, like the old days. Just us boys.” Aaron shrieked as he stood up. “I’ll go let David know and change into something else.” I point at my sweat pants and a baggy shirt. The boys nodded. 

“David? You awake.” I ask, creeping into the dark room. “Yeah.” He muttered turning on the light by the bed. “The boys wanna go out, do you mind if I join?” “No, go ahead.” “Can I wear your shirt?” I ask, smiling. He smiled back, nodding his head. I pulled off my shirt, before picking his black shirt up and pulling it over my head. I walk over to my closet, exchanging my sweats for a pair of jeans. “How do I look?” I ask the boy behind me. “Like a million bucks.” “I wish you would come.” “I’ll be here when you come back.” “I know,” I mumbled, walking over to him and letting myself fall down on the bed next to him. He leaned over my body, pressing his lips against mine. We stayed there for a little until someone came in through the door. “Yo we wanna… oh sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” It was Aaron. David glanced at me for a second before sitting up and covering himself with the blanket. “It’s fine.” I sigh, sitting up as well. I lean over to my boyfriend, pressing my lips against his for a kiss, before getting up. “I’ll see you later.” I call to him as I follow Aaron out the door. I quickly spin around, jog back to the bed, take David’s face in my hands and kiss him one last time. “I love you.” I mumble, “I love you more.” He replies against my lips. 

It was around 4 am when we all decided to go back home. Jonas was coming to sleep over at mine and Aaron lived not far from me so the 3 of us sat tiredly on the train, our eyes half closed. “Yo, Matteo, I didn’t wanna be rude but like, David right. He’s not a dude. I saw the binder on the floor and definitely saw some, you know, outlines.” He was cupping his chest. “David’s a boy, just like any other boy.” I snorted, the anger building up inside me, “yeah but not really.” “Shut the fuck up dude.” It was Jonas, his eyes now fully open. “Just shut the fuck up.” “Say one more thing about my boyfriend and you’ll regret having gone to Aldi today.” I added, fully awake as well. “Oh, come on guys, chill out.” “Chill out? You’re disrespecting my boyfriend in front of me, you think I’m gonna be cool with that?” I spat, the words making me even angrier. An older man, a couple of seat behind us was staring. “Sorry.” Was all Aaron could say. “Fuck you.” with those words I stood up and waited by the door. Jonas joined me soon after, our tired bodies leaning on each other. “I can’t believe we just spent the night partying with him.” Jonas exclaims, his hands rising and falling again. “I just wanna go home.” I reply quietly. 

I unlocked the apartment door, letting the two of us in. “Don’t tell David what happened ok?” I begged my best friend who only nodded his head. We quietly walked into my bedroom, where David was fast asleep on my bed. Both Jonas and I took off our jeans before getting into the bed. I slid in behind David, spooning him, trying to give Jonas some space in the bed. David groans, before turning around, his eyes half open. “Hi, I missed you.” He mumbled, burying his head in the crook of my neck. “I missed you too.” I replied, kissing his cheek. “I’m here too.” Jonas added with a laugh. David’s head poked up and he smiled at my best friend. They exchanged quick hellos before David moved over a little, giving the three of us more space. 

I was the first one to wake up. I immediately noticed that basically all of David’s upper body was laying on my chest, his leg over my thigh and his hand in the waistband of my boxers. Then I noticed Jonas, his back to me, his entire body under the blanket. “David?” I whispered, running my hand through his hair, tugging on it gently. “David, babe, can you take your hands out of my underwear before I get a boner, Jonas is here.” I tried again. I felt David move his hand out of my boxers and under my shirt, his fingers running up my stomach before stopping on my chest, next to his head, leaving a trail of Goosebumps. “I’m cold.” He whispered, pulling himself closer to me. “Jonas always steals the blanket when he’s here.” He added, removing his hand from under my shirt and reached for the blanket. I quickly pull his hand away, “there’s another blanket right here.” I explain, moving my hand above my head and retrieving the blanket. I pull it over David and myself, pushing his hand back under my shirt, liking the way it felt. “How was your night out, where did you end up going?” David asked and the memory of Aaron on the train returned. “Oh, you know here and there.” I answered too quickly wanting to change the subject. “Did something happen?” he asked. “No, no.” “Matteo, what happened?” He removed himself from me completely and looked my way. “It was nothing. Just some asshole on the train, trying to ruin our night, it’s fine though, me and Jonas handled it.” I explain, pulling David back into my chest. “Aha.” “What time is it even?” I groan, rubbing my eyes. David reached past me to grab my phone from beside my head. “It’s only 5:30, why are you awake, you literally got home an hour ago. “I don’t know. I need a smoke.” I grumbled, sitting up and pressing a quick kiss on David’s lips. “Do you have too? Can’t we just stay and cuddle?” He asked with a pout. 

“Come to the balcony and smoke with me.” I whisper, not getting a reaction out of him. I sigh loudly, before getting up. I walked over to my table where Jonas had rolled some blunts earlier and grab one. As quietly as I could, I open the balcony door and sit down on the garden chair Hans had gotten me a while ago.  
My eyes were trained on the burning ember, that I didn’t notice David walking out. “Hey, can you come to bed?” He asked, his voice quiet. “Let me just finish this one.” I smile opening my arms for him to come and sit down on my lap. “I’m cold. I’ll wait inside.” He announced before turning around and walking back inside. Another sigh left my lips as I drop my head backward. I drop the half-smoked blunt into the ashtray before making my way back inside. David was laying on my side of the bed, the blanket pulled up over his shoulders, his head buried in my pillow. I make my way over to him, sinking into the bed behind him. I pull the blanket up and slide into bed behind him. “Aaron said something about me, didn’t he? That’s why you’re so worked up. Does he have a problem with you being gay?” David asked, turning around in my arms. “He said some shit he shouldn’t have.” “Like what?” “I’m not gonna repeat it, David, just drop it.” “Why can’t you tell me?” “Oh my god, David, he knew, he knew about you because for some reason he knew what a binder was and saw yours, he said some shit he shouldn’t have and I wanted to fucking punch the shit out of him but I didn’t and I regret it.” Jonas was now sitting up, rubbing his eyes, looking at us. “I thought we weren’t gonna say anything.” He muttered, looking at me. “Yeah well.” I was furious. With myself, with Aaron, with David but mainly myself. 

I pulled my jeans from last night on and stalked out the door, ignoring David’s calls. I all but threw open the front door and stormed down the stairs and out into the cool Berlin air. I rounded the corner when David appeared next to me, wearing my sweater and a pair of sweat pants that had pasta stains on them. He handed me my jacket, “you left it.” “Thanks.” “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” “Because I was trying to protect you. I wanna make the world the best place for you but you always fight against that. I’m trying to protect you David but you make it so hard.” “I don’t need you to protect me, you’re my boyfriend, not my bodyguard.” “And as your boyfriend, it's my duty to protect you,” We had stopped walking, just staring at each other, “but you know what, fine. Next time someone shits all over you, I’ll let them. Not my fucking problem.” I was furious. How could he not understand that all I wanted, all I did was protect him, defend him when he couldn’t. “Fuck you.” He too was furious though I couldn’t understand why. “Fuck you and all your bullshit.” David turned away from me and stomped away. 

I walk back through the front door, my eyes burning. “You ok?” It was Jonas. I let myself fall into his embrace and the tears started again. “I think we broke up.” I sob into his shirt. “He hates me.” Jonas gently led me into the living room and sat me down on the sofa where I immediately curled into a ball, a pillow pressed against my chest. Jonas sat down next to me and I let myself fall against him. “It smells like him.” I whisper, my nose buried in the pillow. “He’ll come around, just give him time.” Jonas states, running a hand up and down my back. “You’re both not thinking right. You need each other and David knows that.”

But David didn’t come around. And I didn’t know how to cope with it, other than getting high and locking myself in my room. Not even the boys could cheer me up. I needed David.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO, listen the beginning is messy but I honestly don't know how to write so its the best I could do so stay with me. It gets a little better later on :)
> 
> Ok, I just quickly want to add that Matteo's rambling later in the chapter is based on personal experience. I know how heavy a break up can feel and how hard it is to deal with one especially when you're already fighting inner demons. the rambling is a little out of control. 
> 
> Also, I wanna say thanks to wagamamasan for kind of inspiring me to write the second chapter. so thanks dude 
> 
> Also the ending is messy again and it feels very quick. sry...

PART DOS   
David’s P.O.V

I wanted to go see Matteo. The boys, especially Jonas, have been telling me how bad he’s been doing but something inside me wasn’t letting me go. So instead of being with Matteo, I have been staying with my godmother. She’s been giving me tasks around the house to keep me busy. Cleaning dishes, dusting shelves, taking her dog on walks. But none of these things have been keeping Matteo off my mind. I mean how could they. The man I loved was losing himself and I was the blame. 

“I need to go see him.” I told her one night during dinner, “I’m not holding you here David, you can go whenever you want.” She smiled, taking my hand in hers. She was right. It’s been my decision to stay here, not hers. “I’m scared to see him. What if he hates me now? What if I hurt him too much?” “You won’t know if you sit around here and ask questions.” I nodded my head and continued to poke around in my food. “Go to bed and I’ll book you a ticket for tomorrow afternoon.” Her voice was so gentle and kind and it made me wonder why she couldn’t have just been my mum. “Thanks.” I mumble, getting up and walking to the guest room. I threw myself on the bed, closing my eyes when my phone began to vibrate. I looked at the caller and saw that it was Jonas. It's not the first time he's called me.

“Hey” I answer, putting the phone on loudspeaker and placing it on my chest. “Hey man, I know you have all the rights to be mad but can you come back, please. Matteo is really fucked up. I know you’re not his babysitter but you know his mum can’t help and he doesn’t really listen to anyone but you.” Jonas sounded desperate and it made my heart hurt. “I’m coming back to Berlin tomorrow night. My godmother is booking a ticket as we speak.” I answered, sitting up and placing the phone on my lap. “What exactly is going on with him?” I ask, not knowing if I really wanted to know the answer, “He’s locked himself in his room for the past 2 days. He won’t talk, he won’t eat and he’s been smoking a shit tone. I honestly don’t know how he has this much weed but I don’t want to know what happens when he runs out. I know it’s not your fault that he is the way he is but I’m starting to get really scared for him. If he keeps this behavior up, he’s really gonna fuck himself over.” I could hear the concern in Jonas’ voice and it made my heart beat a little faster and the lump in my throat grow. “Tell him I’ll be home tomorrow. And try to get him to eat something. Make him pasta or something. I’ll text you when I’m in Berlin.” “Thanks, David, I owe you one.” Jonas sighed and a weight was placed on my shoulders, a weight that made my head hurt and my bones ache.

The train ride back to Berlin felt like it took years. My body was clammy and I couldn’t sort the thoughts in my head. All I wanted was to see Matteo, to apologize for acting the way I did. For being mad at him, for wanting to protect me. I mean the real reason I lashed out the way I did was because I was mad at Aaron, not Matteo and the fact that it was like 5 am didn’t really help the situation. I just wanted Matteo to be ok and I wanted to be the reason. 

I dropped my phone twice before I managed to text Jonas that I was standing outside of Matteo’s place. I could hear music playing through the open windows of Matteo’s room which was defiantly not sitting well with me because it was fucking freezing outside. I heard the front door buzz, making me pull my eyes away from Matteo’s window. I pushed open the door and walked up the two flights of stairs, finding Jonas standing where Matteo would usually greet me. We hugged each other quickly before he let me into the apartment. 

Upon first glance, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Everything seemed right where it should be. Hans and Linn were sitting on the couch, each a book in their hands, smiling and waving when I walked in. And then I noticed the pillow in front of Matteo’s door, and the water bottles and plates and it became too much for a moment. 

I turned to look at Jonas who looked more defeated than ever. I wasn’t doing this only for Matteo but for everyone as well. Because now I was noticing the lack of creativity in Hans’ outfit and the dark circles under Linn’s eyes. They all loved Matteo and they all needed him to be ok again. I stepped towards the door, leaning my ear against it. The music was off but I could hear the clicking of a lighter. “Matteo?” I call out carefully and suddenly the world became awfully quiet. I let my hand tap the door lightly, “Can I come in?” I ask a little louder. There was shuffling and I could make out a shadow under the door. “Please Matteo, can we talk?” “No.” His voice was broken and rough and I wanted to scream. “Please Matteo. Let me explain why I acted the way I did.” I tried again, swallowing the hurt in my voice. I heard the door unlock and felt it open slowly. The Matteo looking at me was not the Matteo I had left standing on the street nearly 2 weeks ago. He was wearing two random socks, boxers, and my hoodie. His skin was pale and he smelt so strongly of weed that it was masking his normal scent and it hurt. I had dreamed of burying my nose in his neck, being able to inhale his smell, instead, I was going to have to fight to get my Matteo back. 

Our eyes meet for a moment before he turned his head and disappeared back into his room. I followed behind him, closing the door and letting myself settle against it. His room was surprisingly clean. “Come to tell me to fuck off again?” Matteo questioned, his back turned to me as he stared at the black screen of his laptop. “I’ve come to apologize Matteo. I fucked up and I don’t know how to fix it.” I admit, looking at his back. “I know I was in the wrong. I know you wanted to protect me. But you have to understand, that when it comes to my sexuality and my identity it’s a touchy subject. I don’t like talking about it and when you said that Aaron knew, I was angry. I was also scared for you. Scared that you’re going to have to fight my battles for all eternity. I’m sorry I told you to fuck off. I’m sorry I didn’t just let you stand up for me. I’m sorry I don’t know how to act when something makes me uncomfortable.” I don’t know where the words were coming from or if they were making as much sense to him as they were to me. “I’m sorry.” I mutter again taking a step towards the boy. Matteo hadn’t said anything, he hadn’t moved from his spot, hadn’t even looked at me. “If you can’t forgive me for acting the way I did, I’ll understand but please don’t lock yourself away from your friends only because you're mad at me. Because they love you and they miss you and they need you to be ok. I need you to be ok.” I add, taking another step towards him until I was standing at the edge of his bed. “Matteo, can you look at me please?” I ask watching his eyes close through the screen. I know he was trying not to cry. I was trying not to cry either. 

Matteo turned around slowly. His body looked heavy and all I wanted to do was scope him up in my arms. He leaned his body against the desk, his eyes staring at the floor before finding their way to mind. “Watching you walk away was the most painful thing I’ve had happen to me. Letting you walk away hurt just as much. But the fact that you didn’t come back absolutely fucked me up. and I realized that I don’t know how to function without you anymore and that’s not healthy David. But I don’t know what to do about it. Because I need you. And I want you. And I know that no matter how many times you break me, I’ll always be here waiting for you to come back.” He took a deep breather, running his hand through his already messy hair, “and I’m scared that one day you’ll fall out of love with me and I’ll be here waiting.” The first tear rolled down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. “I DON’T WANT TO BE HERE FOREVER! I CAN’T DO THAT!” The sudden increase in his voice shocked us both. “I’m not leaving you again Matteo, I’m here and I’m staying.” I explain, my hands scratching nervously at each other, “You don’t now that David. What if I fuck it up? What if something happens and I fuck it up and then you’re gone for good. What then?” I wasn’t sure where all this was coming from. “Matteo, you realize that I’m the one who fucked this relationship up right? You did nothing wrong.” I took another step towards him, letting my hand rest on his arm before he suddenly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around my waist, his face in the crook of my neck. I stood still for a moment, before wrapping my arms around his back, my face in his greasy hair. “I’m sorry I said the things I said.” I apologize again. “It doesn’t matter.” Matteo mumbled and I could feel his body relax. “It matters.” 

We stood like that for a while. “Let’s go take a shower, have some food and then go to bed ok?” I mumble into Matteo’s hair who just shakes his head. “Just a little longer.” He whispers, his breath fanning my neck. And so, I let him stand in my embrace until he was ok. Until he felt ready. 

The shower was a lot less intimate then I thought it was going to be as Matteo had his back to me the whole time, yet I could see how skinny he’d gotten. Once we got out and dressed, I ushered him into the kitchen where I made him a sandwich that he gulped down. I don’t think he realized how hungry he was and so I made him a second one. “You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to. If you feel like you need to go home then it's ok.” Matteo mumbles as he picks some crumbles off the plate. “I don’t want you to think you have to take care of me.” He adds, his eyes focusing on his fingers. “I want to be here Matteo. I want to take care of you. We’ll make a deal. You’re forever allowed to protect me and be bodyguard Matteo as long as I get to take care of you.” He laughed a little but nodded. “Good.” I walked over to where he was sitting and rested my arm on his shoulder, pulling him into my side. “Now finish your sandwich so that we can go to bed because arguing and being angry and not being with you has left me with very little sleep.” I yawn, rubbing my eyes and giving Matteo a satisfied smile. He only snorted before taking the last couple of bites of his sandwich. 

Once he was done, and we cleaned the kitchen up we made our way back to his bedroom. The apartment was awfully quiet and it made me wonder where everyone was but Matteo didn’t seem to mind as his naked feet made their way into his bedroom. He walked straight to his bed and let himself fall into it. “I need to wash the sheets tomorrow.” He mumbles more to himself but I heard it. “I’ll help you.” he looked up at me, turning his body around to face mine. “Does this mean we’re back together?” He asked quietly, his eyes studying my face. “Only if you want me back,” I reply awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other. “I want you back.” He replied his face pulled into a smile. I let myself sink onto the bed before pressing my lips against Matteo’s and it felt like coming home. This is where I belonged, I thought as I let my hand run through his still damp hair.   
We pulled away breathless. 

“I love you.” I mumble against his lips. “I love you too.” 

I knew deep down that the problem wasn’t completely solved. I knew we were going to have to work on communication, on being vulnerable with each other but I also knew we were going to be ok for now.

**Author's Note:**

> yo I'm sorry, I dunno at this point. gonna try to write the next part asap.


End file.
